


A Series Of Howl's Moving Castle Oneshots

by Arlotriestowrite



Category: Howls Moving Castle, Studio Ghibli - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlotriestowrite/pseuds/Arlotriestowrite
Summary: I recently found a severe lack of love for Howl from Howl's moving castle on the smut front so I decided to swoop in and help. This is going to be a very slow burn series as I suffer from writers block very very often. This includes smut, fluff and angst. Requests are available via my Wattpad: AceArlo, where a mirror copy is posted. Please read request rules before requesting (A/N on the start of the Wattpad mirror).
Relationships: Howl Pendragon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198





	A Series Of Howl's Moving Castle Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Quick info: the war had happened and Howl's participation in it happened but there's no inclusion of the Witch of the West or Heen, Calcifer still has Howl's heart and of course, no Sophie.

Life in the castle was ever so quiet lately since things started to calm down from the crazy they had been before. There's only so many board games an estranged "family" of four can play before things begin to get boring. Cards became too aggressive after Howl's carefully masked pride began to disintegrate and grew quite ugly. Typically it sparked an argument between him and Markl, who would storm off to his room and angrily huff and sigh until you dropped in to mend fences before awkward dinner happened as it had before. As much as Markl liked it, chess made absolutely no sense to you. Checkers was boring, making giant creations out of dominos was impossible considering living in the castle (although not very noticeable) moved like a boat rocking on uneasy shores. Barely anything stood without the help of Howl's magic. 

So what does that leave you all doing? Considering the city is still in shambles, there's not a whole lot of options for outdoor activity. It was too gloomy going out for walks and the markets weren't open. The streets still reeked of rotting, burning flesh, you were stuck inside the castle. This sparked a new front of creativity for you and you had decided to begin making small trinkets like: jewellery, pots, vases, mugs, trinket trays and ashtrays, all of which you'd sell on the side of one of the less dilapidated streets in town where the occasional market would run every Sunday. This was very important to you seeing as Howl's business of selling spells had been falling through. Barely any customers showed up no matter where the castle was. You were the only hope of keeping the four of you fed until things went back to normal. 

Howl however, had nothing to do but read. However, there's only so many books you can read before you get bored. Today was finally that day. 

Your relationship with Howl had changed a lot since when you first arrived at the castle. He'd fallen for you faster than he had for anyone else before. Howl was a beautiful man, there was no denying that. He'd never had any issue finding someone to bring home. They never mattered to him, all merging in to one woman with the same name, the same body the same smell - until he met you. 

You were something different. You smelt like lemonade and dandelions, the way you smiled lit up the entire room, the way your eyes looked when something amazed you was astonishing, the way your brows knitted together as you read or the way your voice sounded when you first woke up or the way your words tumbled out of your mouth when you were tired - you were entrancing. He'd never cared about making anyone else happy (other than Markl, but this felt different), he'd never thought about someone so much, he'd never wanted to impress anyone else more - It was damn near impossible for him not to heat up a little every time he was near you. 

You had also fallen for him faster than you'd expected to. He was a pretty boy and not anything near your type. He hated grime and dirt, refusing to clean his kitchen. The long hours he would disappear for without telling anyone where he was going was concerning and the fact that you were concerned upset you. That's when you realised you were starting to fall for him. The way he cared for Markl, teaching him under his wing whenever he had the chance. His strong self care routine and his perfect complexion was something of a pale diamond. Having feelings for him but feeling as if it would compromise your family structure and friendly banter began to bring on a lot on unwanted tension between the two of you until one night, it broiled over. 

You'd had a little too much to drink and his lips glistened like washed peaches. You couldn't help yourself. He was too drunk to feel like he was taking advantage of you, but there was no ill will. You would've done anything to replay that night again and again and again though you were sure Markl (who heard the entire thing) didn't agree.

Since then of course you'd learned to charm the room so Markl couldn't hear anything but oh god. You couldn't stop. Every time Howl was stressed, he'd come to you and start kissing the nape of your neck and insisting that he could make every inch of you burn for him, even if you weren't in the mood. Which well... Was never wrong. 

Which brings us to now, two o'clock in the afternoon and Howl had read the last book he could manage. He was sprawled out on the dirty floor in front of Calcifer, legs up on the hearth enjoying the heat he brought to Howl's cold feet. Calcifer of course mumbled and groaned at his view for the past few hours being a pair of very tough and calloused feet.

"Calcifer I've done it, I know everything there is to know about how to care for plants," he let the folded book rest on his chest as his arms reached behind his head as a soft cushioning. "I have nothing left to read or do. I'm so bored. Why can't everything go back to normal already."

"Maybe you'd like to actually put that information to use now?" Calcifer groaned. "You've been reading about plants for weeks now and haven't planted a thing!" 

"Ah Calcifer you know how much I loathe dirt."

Calcifer reaches a flaming hand to his head and sighs. "What's the point of reading up on them if you didn't intend to plant anything?"

"To be more informed on how the world works. Would you like to hear a fact about whales I-"

"I'll pass," Calcifer crinkles angrily. "Why can't you annoy someone else. Go tell Markl your facts or spend time with your girlfriend for once." 

Howl hums. "Maybe I will."

He picks up his book, sliding over dirty plates on the large, disgusting kitchen table and placing his book down in the now vacant space. He really needs to clean but it's the last thing he wants to do. He hated grime, no way on earth was he touching months of backed up mould. Maybe he could convince Markl to do it for a plate of your cookies. But then he'd have to convince you to make the cookies...

He began to climb upstairs, mind fixated on you. The way you looked in your nightgown, hair tied back in such a tight ponytail he really wondered how your hair remained on. Every time you reminded him it was a charmed hairband from Markl - one of his first successful spells - that never loosened. He only ever asked so he could hear the way you giggled when you had to repeat yourself again. 

He thought about that giggle. The way it felt like tiny angel's singing in his ears. Then, he finally reached your room, giving two abrupt knocks and walking in without waiting for answer. 

You were sitting on an old rocking chair you'd found at a market one night, hands covered in dry and wet clay. A lump of which was settled on your knees. You'd propped your legs up on a stool and were using them as some kind of makeshift table, though it gave Howl a very flattering angle you weren't aware of since the nightgown you were yet to change out of had slid up to reveal the sides of your thighs and your underwear. 

"Hello lovely."

Howl's voice in the silence startled you, causing a bright red blush to rise to your cheeks. "H-Howl I didn't hear you come in."

His gaze didn't catch your eyes and you realised they were fixated on your legs. Looking down and realising the exposed material of your underwear, you gasp and rush to cover it. "I-I'm so-rry-"

"Don't be, I was enjoying the view." 

Howl smirked in that way that he always did, the most beautiful sideways grin. He walked over to your closed curtains and opened them. "It's murky in here, why don't we let some light in."

It was always your favourite place to sit and stare into the distance. You could see the gyrating gears of the house moving and the room below you bucking with every movement. It always fell in to a pattern over time and watching it's steady movement was so entrancing. 

Howl moved towards you and you decided that maybe now was time to put your work down. You had already completed two pots today using Calcifer (who loved your work and tended to be a lot more fond of you than Howl) that were now in the stage of drying after their first coats of paint and the current vase you were working on needed a lot more work. You walked over to the table where a basket filled with water sat alongside newspapers covered in clay and a large sack of untouched clay. You placed the clay on the newspaper and rinsed your hands in the water, wiping them down to dry on your nightgown. 

Howl swoops in as you're doing so, wrapping his arms around you and resting his head in the nape of your neck. 

"You should change," he starts. When he receives a strong glare he backs himself up. "I'm only saying, you've been wearing that since last night. Perhaps you should take a bath during your break. Maybe we could even... Take one together?"

You bite your lip, giving yourself a moment to think before responding. 

"I don't know Howl, I haven't got much work done today. I barely have enough to sell at the market this Sunday for us to buy groceries." 

"There's always a time for a break love, come on," he moves to stand behind you as his hands trace down from your shoulders to your hips and stop there as he leans in and whispers. "It could be fun?" 

You stiffen. The burning flame of desire had begun to ignite. He always knew how to get to you. This is only amplified when he once again wraps his arms around you. Only this time, there's something stiff pointing in to the very beginning of your ass. 

You turn around to face him and just as you thought, his erection is fighting to be freed. He's looking at you with those hungry eyes as he lifts your chin and brings his lips barely an inch from yours. You swallow. 

"I'll go tell Calcifer to warm the water," he says. 

"But won't he see-"

"Yes... Maybe you should do it." 

You both laugh as Howl, embarrassed as ever, sneakily makes his way to the bathroom. You quickly dart to the top of the stairs as Calcifer grabs another piece of wood to gnaw on. 

"Calcifer, I love your work," you smile at him as he looks up, "would you mind heating up some water so I can take a bath? I need a little break from my work." 

He smiles back, tiny flaming blush coating his cheeks. "Sure thing (Y/N)".

The rush of knowing what's coming next both makes you nervous and excites you. Howl was like an angel sent down from heaven (no matter if you believe in them or not, it was impossible not to think so) with blonde locks like rays of sunshine and sparkling blue eyes of aquamarine. You can't help but feel inadequate sometimes I mean... You were you. Just (Y/N), (E/C) eyes, (H/L) (H/C) hair and a lot of love to give. 

You open the door to the bathroom, consumed by nerves. It doesn't matter how many times the two of you had sex, it'd never grow easier to put yourself out there. 

Howl was standing there, completely naked, turning the faucet as fresh, steaming water filled the tub and made the air thick with mist that somehow made your desire grow even stronger than before. 

He turns after hearing your sharp intake of breath and moves towards you, resting his forehead against yours as his hands roamed once again from your shoulders to your hips. 

"I wanted to try something new out," he whispers in to your ear before gently nibbling the shell of your earlobe. "Would you be willing to try it?" 

You nod nervously as he turns the faucet off, walking you back until you were backed up against the wall. He leans in to kiss you and deepens it as your arms wrap around his shoulders. His erection shows no signs of going anywhere as it pokes against your stomach, though it's hard to concentrate on that as he tips your head backwards and you invite his tongue inside your mouth. He roams freely around as his hands move and he bends slightly to reach for the bottom of your nightgown, beginning to lift it up as his tongue slips over yours. He moves away, eyes full of desire as he lifts your nightgown over your head, leaving you in your underwear. 

He moves back in to kissing you again as your heads move in an almost perfectly synchronised manner, his hands travel around to your back as he softly unclasps your bra and lets it fall to the ground. The steam that filled the room only seemed to make everything hotter, skin glistening with sweat as he moves away again and slips your underwear off before moving on to your neck, plotting sweet kisses down from behind your ear to your collarbone, where he gets rough, pressing your body hard against the wall and sucking hard around your collarbone. You let out a moan, almost allowing it to slip out in it's full form before remembering that everyone in the house could hear you from here. Howl laughs. 

"Don't worry, I charmed the room," he speaks in to your skin, the pleasing grumble of his voice was near orgasmic on it's own, yet alone the motion he was making with his tongue up your neck. 

"Thank God, I can't hold it in." 

Howl moves up to your ear. "Then don't." 

Howl's hand reaches down as his lips meet yours again, teeth clanking against each other. His fingers roll over your clit and you damn near see stars. He's rubbing continuous circles, muting your moans with his soft, pink lips. Your knees are already starting to feel weak as he speeds up, tongues wrestling. 

"Do you trust me?" He mumbles in to your lips. 

"Of course -," you interrupt yourself with a moan as his fingers circle again, gently pressing his digits against your clit. "I-I do."

Howl pulls away and you stare emptily at him. He's smirking at you, blue eyes glistening in the light. You begin to fear you may have did something wrong until he draws closer to you. 

"Jump."

"Wh-"

"You trust me don't you?" 

You nod. 

"Then jump."

Howl's hands are wandering over your body. He nods to you and you throw all caution and self consciousness to the wind, jumping up in the air. Howl moves to catch you, arms wrapping around your hips as yours wrap around his shoulders and he brings the both of you against the wall. He's looking up at you with eyes full of mischief and notices the unsure look in yours. 

"Are you ready?" 

You nod nervously, wondering what on earth he's up to, that's when you feel it. He moves, pressing you against the wall for more stability as he grabs a hold of his dick and begins to toy at your entrance with the tip. You can't help but moan at how he's teasing, smiling down at him, still nervous but totally ready to lay yourself on the line for him. He'd never hurt you unless you wanted him to. It's during this moment of peace and silence that he suddenly thrusts in and thrusts in deep. You let out a loud moan, thwacking your head against the wall, though you're too distracted in the feeling of him withdrawing his cock and thrusting it back in again. He hisses.

"Are you alright, sounded like that hurt."

"Shut up and fuck me."

It wasn't usual for you to be that crass but something about the steaminess of the room and the sweat dripping off of you and Howl, leaving his beautiful hair messed and his skin glistening, you couldn't hold yourself back and wanted nothing more than to be fucked as hard as he could. So he smirked and complied, thrusting in and out of you with a steady gyrating rhythm, groaning in to your neck as your hands scaled his hair, slack jawed and dazed. 

He had to remind himself not to let his knees give way, as you opened your eyes, caught his and bit down on you bottom lip with that look in your eyes. He wanted nothing more than to put you in your place and fuck you so hard you couldn't breathe. He picked up the pace even more, pulling you down further every time until he was hitting against your cervix in that mingled pain and pleasure way that it always felt that made you feel so filled up and so content you craved it daily, hands beginning to thread harder through Howl's hair, pulling strands softly and extracting soft moans from him. You knew he loved having his hair pulled. His head tipped back, eyes meeting yours as he began to reach his limit. 

"I'm sorry love," he says between huffs and guttural groans, "I don't know how much longer I can last." 

You were too busy thrown back in ecstasy to reply, though you let out a moan that sounds very similar to an "mhm" before it devolves in to open mouthed nonsense. You tugged on Howl's hair again, tipping your head down to look at him as his face displays that beautiful closed eye, closed lipped smile face of pleasure. 

"It's okay," you can still feel his cock hitting your cervix, even as your legs begin to shake, and moan loudly again before throwing your head forwards and pressing it against the top of his head. "It's o-mmm-okay you can cum inside." 

"Oh thank God." 

Howl starts thrusting so hard you think for a moment that he may have broken you. It's fast and it's hard and you can feel the walls shaking as your own walls began to tremble with oncoming threat of orgasm. You moan again, loud and open mouthed. "Oh God I'm going to cum if you keep that up."

Howl reaches up so his fingers can run around your clit again, pressing hard enough to apply the pressure you needed as you felt yourself begin to tremble and lose resolve, nearly tearing Howl's hair out as you gripped harder and harder with each deep thrust until finally, he picked up the speed of his fingers and you felt the knot in your stomach loosening faster and faster until you couldn't take it anymore, moaning out Howl's name as you came, walls gripping Howl's cock. He couldn't take it, following closely after you, his seed flowing in to you and dripping out back on to him. 

The two of you stand there, head's pressed against each other, trying to slow your breathing, smelling strongly of sweat. Howl's breathing stills as he smiles and kisses your head before he gently dropped you down, helping you balance yourself as you wobble dangerously. 

"Are you alright?" Howl laughs as you hold on to him, bracing yourself. 

You're still too out of it to respond and just nod and hum, feeling Howl's cum spilling on to your legs. "We should definitely take that bath now," you manage to spit out.

"Yes definitely, before the water gets cold."


End file.
